


honey milk tea, just for you

by vaahtokarkki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, rei trying to be chill about his crush on kaoru and failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaahtokarkki/pseuds/vaahtokarkki
Summary: Rei and Kaoru shirk their Butler Cafe cleaning duties.Cantare Zine piece based on 'Honey Milk to Taste'!





	honey milk tea, just for you

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is my piece for cantare, based on 'honey milk to taste' by UNDEAD. I hope you like it, and check out the (free digital) zine, which you can find at @enstsongszine on twitter!!

The day feels like it’s dragged on forever, but finally, the last customers leave.

Rei stretches out slowly. His joints ache, no thanks to all the work he’s put in today. He planned to let the others handle most of it, with Kaoru so enthusiastic, but in the end, he got excited and put on his best performance as well.

Ah, how bothersome… it takes a lot of effort to be so charming. Rei glances at Kaoru, chatting up Anzu, still wearing those glasses. They make him look even more fox-like, devious, but Rei doesn’t mind.

Koga is talking back to Kaoru, keeping him from overwhelming Anzu, and Adonis… Adonis eyes the chairs, possibly intending to carry them out of the room. Isn’t this a perfect opportunity?

”Would someone kindly help out Adonis-kun with the chairs? My old body seems to be rather tired after today.”

The words get the attention of everyone in the room; Rei smiles feebly at them.

”I need to finish something here”, Kaoru says immediately, just as Rei expected. Then…

”Oogami?”

Rei watches the scene unfold. If it’s Adonis who asks, Koga won’t say no.

”Fine”, Koga says, right on due. ”At least I don’t have to listen to this damn flirt anymore.”

”No one forced you to stand right next to us”, Kaoru frowns. ”You know?”

”Young lady”, Rei draws their attention before they break into a quarrel again, ”would you mind going with them to make sure they will be okay?”

Anzu nods, and Kaoru’s mouth falls open.

”Uh-” he begins, but Rei is faster.

”Kaoru-kun, if you’re staying here, surely you’ll help me clean up the last dishes?”

Kaoru looks at Rei, then Anzu, then back at Rei, helpless. Anzu nods politely and skips after Koga to where Adonis is gathering up the chairs.

Kaoru looks only mildly disgruntled when he walks up to Rei. He must have realised this was a ploy to keep him from Anzu for a while, but he’s choosing to not mention it. Maybe he’s not mad about it, then?

They don’t talk a lot as they begin to clean up. Rei was maybe hoping… for what, he’s not exactly sure. A conversation? Small-talk?

”You really gave it your all today”, he says. Well… it’s a start.

”It won’t make me happy to be praised by a guy”, Kaoru says, but his voice lacks an edge.

”Hmm? Surely, praise from your unit leader should be acceptable?”

”Maybe”, Kaoru replies, voice quiet enough that Rei barely catches it. Oh? That was… more positive than he expected.

”Regardless, good work out there. Today was a great success ♪”

This time, Kaoru doesn’t reply immediately, and instead, focuses on the plate he’s picking up. Rei notes Kaoru’s hand shaking minutely as he does, and worries for a moment, until he also spots the faint blush on Kaoru’s cheeks.

”W-well…” Kaoru clears his throat. ”Maybe it makes me just a little bit happy.”

Rei would be lying if he said his heart didn’t jolt at the words. Feeling brave, he decides to tease.

”And what did you think of my performance today? I gave it my all, too, you know.”

”I didn’t pay that much attention”, Kaoru says, and he’s probably not lying. Whenever Rei allowed himself a lingering look at Kaoru, the boy was hard at work, charming customers left and right.

”Really? I think I could win over even you with my acting today.”

Kaoru gives him a long look, then lifts an eyebrow.

”You’re sure about that?”

”I’ll prove it here and now, if you wish.”

The offer is ridiculous, and Rei fully expects Kaoru to decline, say a line, after which they can laugh this whole thing off as a joke.

But Kaoru doesn’t turn him down immediately, instead looking almost… pensive.

He’s not… considering it, is he?

”Well…” Kaoru begins, and Rei thinks, now his heart stops for a moment. ”Go ahead. Give it your all, okay~?”

”You’re agreeing?”

”Hurry up, before I change my mind.” Kaoru seats himself – well, rather, leans over a table and sets down his glasses, because there are no chairs in the room.

Rei pulls on his gloves and moves closer. Sure, like he said, he’s given today’s work his all, but it was different from this. From Kaoru. All those who came as customers were _prepared_ to be charmed by the end of it. That’s the whole purpose of a butler cafe, isn’t it? But this one is a _challenge_.

(A challenge to charm the subject of Rei’s affections, and that alone makes it more difficult.)

”Ah, it’s a pleasure to see you here”, Rei smiles. He’ll just act like he did with their actual customers, and it will be fine. ”You’re sure you wouldn’t like one of the younger and livelier butlers instead?”

”No, no, you’re the most handsome butler here. Along with the blonde with the glasses, of course~”

He’s really getting into character, and Rei nearly breaks his own immediately, barely concealing laughter with a cough.

”Really? It warms my old heart to hear that~ would you like some tea? We also have a vast selection of cakes and sweets for you to enjoy ♪”

”Ohh, have you got any pancakes?” Kaoru’s eyes light up at the mere thought of the treat.

”We… don’t”, Rei blinks. Kaoru knows they don’t…?!

”Mm, it can’t be helped, then”, Kaoru pouts, and Rei isn’t entirely sure if he’s still acting or speaking from his own heart. ”In that case, bring me a cake you think I’d like? Surely, you can guess such a thing~?”

A test? Rei mentally goes through what they still have left. Most of the cakes are sweet, perhaps too much so for Kaoru’s tastes… though, it can also be that he _likes_ overly sweet treats, considering his love for pancakes…?

In that case…

A moment later, Rei walks up to Kaoru with a piece of blueberry cheesecake on a plate. It’s not one of their sweetest cakes, surprisingly, but should still be sweet enough to suit Kaoru. At least when he lays the cake on the table, Kaoru looks happy.

”What’s this, then?”

”Blueberry cheesecake, just for you~”

”It looks delicious”, Kaoru sighs. ”Will you feed me~?”

He looks up at Rei, eyes sparkling sweetly. Rei was the one supposed to do the charming, wasn’t he? Yet here Kaoru is doing half the work for him.

”O-open up, then”, Rei clears his throat after stumbling with the words. He breaks off a piece of cake with a spoon, and lifts it up for Kaoru.

”Ahh~” Kaoru closes his eyes and takes the bite. He chews slowly, savouring the taste, and Rei can’t help feeling nervous. But, Kaoru smiles after opening his eyes. ”Mm… thank you.”

Rei exhales slowly, then musters up a smile himself.

”Hmm? Would you say I succeeded?”

”No doubt about it”, Kaoru laughs, now relaxing. ”Though you did blunder a bit at some points? What was that about?”

”Nothing”, Rei laughs back, more nervously than Kaoru did.

”Okay, then it’s my turn”, Kaoru picks up his glasses and carefully sets them on his nose.

”Ahaha. What?”

”Take a ’seat’, please~”

”What?” Rei repeats, this time serious. ”Me?”

”Don’t be shy, now”, Kaoru takes the plate from Rei’s hands and sets it on a nearby table. ”There’s no one else here, you know?”

Rei leans over the same table Kaoru did and takes off his gloves. So, they’re doing the same thing again, but reversed?

He’s going to do his best to stay strong – after all, Kaoru is better at this than Rei, and Rei is already at a disadvantage.

”May I get you something to drink?” Kaoru bows, one hand behind his back.

Ah. This will be difficult.

”Why don’t you surprise me?” Rei tilts his head. This should buy him some time away from Kaoru, to make sure he’s calm and doesn’t make any accidental confessions. Being alone with Kaoru like this might prove more fatal to his heart than expected.

Kaoru walks away humming, apparently filled with more confidence than Rei was during his butler role. Rei takes the chance to take a few deep breaths. It’s just Kaoru, and Rei has seen him work. He can withstand this, right?

Kaoru comes back with a steaming cup and a polite smile. Tea, then?

”Here, I made this just for you ♪ honey milk tea, hopefully to your liking.” Kaoru leans down to place the cup on the table, but before Rei can take it, Kaoru continues, his voice close to a whisper. ”Though I don’t think the sweetness of it can rival a smile from you…”

Those words alone are too much, and Rei can feel the flush that spreads along his neck and cheeks.

Kaoru leans back up, humming again, and Rei takes the cup. Does Kaoru know exactly what he’s doing to Rei? And if he does, what’s the purpose of it? He’s a kind boy, deep down, so he wouldn’t play around like this if he’s noticed how Rei feels, right…?

The tea is good. Rei takes a sip, then another. Kaoru steps away from the table, but Rei doesn’t look. He’s probably cooking up some other way to fluster Rei.

”Here, look at me and open your mouth, okay~?”

And there it is. Rei turns his head, and only then realises Kaoru is holding something red between his fingers. A… strawberry?

Rei has a sneaking suspicion he’ll regret this, but he opens up anyway, locking his eyes with Kaoru’s.

Kaoru leans down and places the strawberry on Rei’s tongue.

Rei is so shocked he nearly closes his mouth around Kaoru’s fingers, and even when Kaoru pulls his hand away, Rei almost swallows the strawberry whole. Kaoru looks pleased in himself, eyes never leaving Rei’s.

”Kaoru-kun? I mean – Mr. Butler?” Rei asks, once the strawberry is safely chewed and swallowed.

”Mm~?”

”Will you dance with me?”

It seems like a fair enough request, with how close Kaoru has been getting. Kaoru blinks, but then his smile returns.

”Of course.”

Kaoru takes the lead, gently placing a hand behind Rei’s waist, then taking Rei’s hand in his. Rei places a hand on Kaoru’s shoulder, and realises –

”We don’t have music.”

”I’ll sing”, Kaoru shakes his head. ”Though, uh, none of our songs are really suited for this.”

”I’m sure we can figure something out.” Rei takes a step, but Kaoru shakes his head again, now more strongly.

”Ah, ah, I’m leading. Just follow me, okay~?”

Kaoru begins to hum, a sweet tone, and soon after, they start to dance. Rei manages to lose himself in the feeling, the dance, the sound of Kaoru’s voice, the spins they make. They nearly bump into a table, and when they continue, Kaoru can’t contain his laughter, so Rei starts humming instead.

Even with these stumbles, the mood feels magical. Rei has never wanted to kiss Kaoru as badly as now, but that might be stepping over the line. Still, what if –

The door slams open, and the two of them stop. Rei expects someone to speak, but when he looks at the door, he finds the three people in stunned silence.

Adonis finds his words first.

”So – I hope we aren’t interrupting? We were hoping to continue with the tables next.”

”The tables? What about this – whatever this is!” Koga helplessly waves a hand in their direction. ”Those two?!”

”We were taking a break, with all the dishes taken care of.” Kaoru pulls away his hands, and Rei shivers, already missing the warmth.

”I’m sorry, senpai, but I must disagree”, Adonis shakes his head. ”Did someone not like the cake?”

Rei and Kaoru both look at the table Adonis is pointing at. A blueberry cheesecake with only one bite taken from it, and a half-finished cup of tea.

”Well…” Kaoru mutters. ”It seems we missed one plate. Would any of you want some cheesecake?”

”That someone else ate first?” Koga frowns.

”Suit yourself”, Kaoru shrugs, then makes his way to the table. ”I’m feeling good right now, so maybe I’ll even help you with the tables~”

”Of course you are, if you just played around here”, Koga walks closer. ”Hey, gimme a bite before you taint it.”

Kaoru already had a bite earlier, but Rei doesn’t mention it. Instead, he walks to them and picks up the cup.

”Still warm, huh?” Rei takes a sip, and it’s just as good as earlier.

”What’s _up_ with you two? Someone else drank from that?”

”Mm… it’s a secret”, Rei grins. ”Right… Kaoru-kun?”

Kaoru looks at him, eyes warm.

”Yeah”, he replies. ”Now, how about those tables?”


End file.
